211212
by Iwana Miachi
Summary: C'est la fin. On nous tue. On nous sacrifie. On agonise. On crève.


Musique d'ambiance : _Skyfall de Adèle_

* * *

_On nous tue. On nous sacrifie. On agonise. On crève. _

Les corps s'entremêlent, on crit à en perdre la voix. On se demande pourquoi on est là. Alors la réponse qui nous vient à l'esprit c'est pour oublier... "Je bois pour oublier que je bois" Alors on est là, on danse, on chante, on espère que demain sera, mais c'est déjà trop tard. La musique est trop forte, les paroles hurlent, les instruments souffrent. Je crois que mes oreilles saignent. Mes mains cherchent à s'accrocher à quelques choses, mes mains déformées par la folie n'atteigne que le ciel. La musique nous protège, on entend plus l'extérieur, ni les cris d'agonie, ni le bruit de fracassant de ce qui nous attend. Mais on refuse, la réalité nous effraie, la vérité nous pétrifie. Alors on fuit.

_ On nous tue. On nous sacrifie. On agonise. On crève._

On reste là, parce qu'ailleurs c'est encore pire, plus effroyable que la musique qui nous transperce la tête, plus terrible que le vomis qui tapisse le sol, plus horrible que les corps inconnus qui se collent à nous en priant. On fait les fières, on croit que rien nous atteind, les malheurs, ça n'arrive jamais, ça n'arrive qu'aux autres, mais on oublie souvent que les autres, c'est nous. Alors quand tout arrive, on pense que c'est faux, que cest un rêve, que le cauchemars se termine, que tout ce qui compte c'est de se réveiller. Mais lorsqu'on se rend compte que tout est vrai, on a plus peur, on est plus choqué, enfaite, on est déjà mort de l'intérieur.

_ On nous tue. On nous sacrifie. On agonise. On crève.  
_  
L'odeur est insoutenable, ça sent l'alcool, le vomis, la pisse, le sang, mes larmes. On ne se rappelle plus de rien, de la familles, des morts, des amours, on a plus qu'une chose en tête, on ne pense plus qu'à ça. On l'a rêvé tellement de fois, on y a pensé tant de fois en riant, insouciant. "A cette température, vous vous transformez en plasma , les atomes de votre corps se dissocient, et vous n'avez même pas le temps de comprendre que vous n'êtes déjà plus." On se demande ce qui pourrait nous arriver, ce qui nous attend après. Pourquoi on est là ?

_ On nous tue. On nous sacrifie. On agonise. On crève.  
_  
On danse sans s'arrêter, on est tous collé les uns aux autres. Un homme m'enlace, me prend dans ses bras, me cajole et me rassure. C'est un inconnu, c'est un "autre", il est plus jeune, mais il est plus grand. On crie les noms des disparus, et de ceux qui les suivront. Il me demande de le tuer, de mourir maintenant de ma main. Avant.

_On nous tue. On nous sacrifie. On agonise. On crève.  
_  
On attend. Avec impatience. L'heure fatidique ne devrait plus trop tarder. Ca à déjà commencé dehors. On nous poignarde, mais on ne rescent rien. La douleur est absente. On essaye de la retrouver, ou du moins d'oublier qu'on est plus rien. C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Peut-être de l'espérance ? Mais surtout l'envie ardente de se saouler à en mourir. Avant.

_ On nous tue. On nous sacrifie. On agonise. On crève.  
_  
Les pleurs d'un enfant. La mort qui tappe aux portes. Le grand sot*. Oui, parce qu'on est tous idiots. Parce que je suis en colère. Parce que j'enrage. Parce que j'éprouve de la haine. Parce que je suis jalouse. Parce que je déteste le "on". Parce que je me laisse gagner par la folie. Parce que plus rien n'a d'importance. Je ne me rappelle plus de mon nom, plus de qui je suis. Peut-être que je connais cet homme qui me serre à m'en étouffer. Peut-être.

_ On me tue. On me sacrifie. J'agonise. Je crève.  
_  
Parce que je n'espère plus, parce que j'attends, là dans cette boîte de nuit, que tout s'arrête. J'embrasse cet homme, mais est-ce vraiment lui ? Les corps s'entremêlent. Je suis folle à lier. Je rage contre ce monde. Je cris, mais on ne m'entend pas. Je me débats, mais on me serre plus fort encore. Alors je me calme. Je m'écroule. Mais mon bourreau me rattrape et m'empêche de basculer. Je le déteste. Le ciel peut bien nous tomber sur la tête, je m'en fous. La musique s'arrête et les bruits épouvantables de l'extérieur nous effraie. Alors on a plus qu'à attendre...

La fin.

_Je tue. Je sacrifie. J'agonise. Je crève.  
_  
Je meurs.

* * *

*** : Petit jeu de mots !**

**Voilà un petit (mais alors vraiment minuscule) OS sur la fin du monde (et oui, parce que pour les gens qui vivent dans un grotte, aujourd'hui c'est le 21 décembre 2012, le jour de la fin du monde prévu par les maïas ! ** **Personnellement j'y crois pas, mais, étrangement, j'adore imaginer l'apocalypse (psycopatheeeeee !)! **

**Enfin bref, voilà pour parler de l'OS en lui-même, c'est assez incompréhensible je pense, les idées sont en désordre et tout, mais j'avais véritablement envie que ça fasse cet effet là. Et je suis assez fière de moi pour la fin :) (Hého, les chevilles !)**

**Sinon, je vais pas vous racontez l'histoire en elle-même, parce que c'est aux lecteurs d'imaginaient ce qu'il veut et quel personnage se cachent derrière le "je" (moi j'ai une idée bien précise, mais chacun pense comme il veut) et puis, c'est pas à l'auteur de tout faire, le lecteur doit aussi s'occuper d'une part des choses ! Non mais oh ! Et tu, tu t'arrêtes maintenant d'accord ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ! (désolé, petit coup de folie momentannée, c'est que je suis un peu crévée là, c'est dans l'interwiew du petit journal Apocalypse J-1 avec Laurent Lafitte :p)**

**Bon, à part vous dire que j'adore Skyfall, je vois pas trop ce que je pourrais rajouter... ah si !**

**Joyeuses fêtes ! Bonne année ! Joyeux noël (ou Noyeux Joël comme le dirait mon prof d'histoire qui s'appelle Joël) et... Joyeuse fin du monde ! (de toute facon on verra si c'est vrai ou pas dans quelques minues !)**

**A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre de Rising Star **

**Iwana**


End file.
